Donnie's soulmate
by tealana
Summary: 4th instalment of Fan X TMNT OC series. All his brothers have found their mates and fulfilled their purpose. Poor Donny still waits as he decided to save himself for "the one". could it be already too late or could there be a chance for true love to reveal herself? romance/drama/family/angst/adventure/tragedy This is for you STARGIRL loves DONNIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The lair was becoming fuller, with joy and laughter. All but one, in the laboratory. Where a gentle hearted pacifist and most intelligent of all the turtles, kept himself away and working. Forever updating the security system, drawing up escape plans in case of unexpected ambush and attack from their enemies which usually happens. Donnie envied a wife and kids of his own but he feared that his mate may leave him due to his continuous tinkering and gadget inventing.

Donatello was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

The door opened. "Hey Donny, if you keep working like this. We'll have to call for triple A." Rachael teased, smiling. "Triple A is for broken down vehicles." Donatello corrected her, chuckling little.

"I know. But trying to make you laugh, you know?" she replied. "Ha-ha." He chuckled.

"Brought in some coffee and a sandwich." She told him, placing the tray down on the table for him. "Thankyou." He said, gratefully. "Don't work too hard, Donny. Your dream lady is waiting."

He sighed softly as Rachael left the room, closing the door behind her. Leaning back in his chair and exhaled again. "Let's hope so. Wherever she _may_ be."

Somewhere on the other side of Manhattan, a striking beautiful young woman of dark brown hair; fair skin and memorizing sapphire blue eyes had recently moved to the city as she wished to be marine biologist. Biology was her favourite subject in the scientific category as she also came first in her class even was known as top of the nation. Also had been informed that she could be the next NASA incorporate but this didn't interest her. Her heart led elsewhere and she was determine to follow wherever it may guide her towards. As her dreams had never been wrong either.

Forever seeing a shadowed figure in her dreams ever since she was a little girl, that had similar interests as she did but understood her in every way, especially scientific topics. She had a few relationships in the past but none ever lasted or ever healthy for her as they always seemed to be toxic before actually had begun. But she always managed to leave before anything, terrible begun or leave a scar.

While sitting in her private condo, on the rooftop and enjoying the sunset as she brushed her thumb up then down on the side of the cup. Softly sighed as she wondered to herself. "Why does awful things happen to me? When will I have my chance of real _love_? Am I deserving of love or fated to meet a endless line of _jerks_?" Biting her lower lip, softly and sighed again as a pair of warm broken but questioning tears streamed and saturated her lily white cheeks.

Drinking the last of her olong tea, stood up slowly then took one last look to the setting sun. "Bye-bye sun, see you tomorrow." She farewelled the day and welcomed the night, turning her back and walked to the door then walked inside, allowing the door to shut behind her.

A soft breeze flew by her as she walked in the apartment, exhaling a frost breathe when she realised something or someone had came to visit. Covering her mouth as she was shocked to see what couldn't be real then asked. " _Grandma?"_ she asked, shuddered alittle.

The old woman before her, softly and warmly smiled as she stepped forward and caressed her cheek. Then whispered, assuring. "Love is coming for you, just gotta have _faith_." Then received a kiss on her cheek and closed her eyes then before she knew, her grandmother had gone.

Touching the place where she received the kiss and quietly cried once again. Unsure what to think, say or believe. But somehow in her heart, she knew that her grandmother was right.

"I promise grandma, I'd be open to love and keep the faith. Thankyou grandma."

****  
To be continued…

Yes I know it is short but I didn't want to spoil the chapter so anyway, onward to the next chapter. Read and review. Tootles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Later that evening, Donnie's room…_

The purple clad terrapin had worked himself until he had lost the battle to his exhaustion and fell asleep, laying upon his folded arms as they laid cradling his head on the table. Papers sprawled all about in his room, on the floor and around the desk. With a few empty coffee cups and half eaten sandwiches.

While he laid unto his folded forearms and deeply slept, suddenly he begun to dream.

 _Laying in bed, spooning with a beautiful woman that happily held his arms that embraced her as she gently and lovingly grasped with her own. Acceptingly nestled his head within her neck, he lovingly churred softly. Turning around alittle, looking over her shoulder as she smiled warmly._

" _Mm-mm, hey handsome." She greeted softly. Donatello returned the warm smile and replied. "Hey beautiful."_

 _She kissed him softly and tenderly as he returned the kiss, with deepening passion. Gently pulled her closer to him, and slowly explored her body as she did the same unto his. Both softly moaned with breathless ecstasy and both had purred and churred lightly. Finally she asked._

" _Want to do something, different?" she smiled, warmly and seductively. Donatello blushed brightly and nervously smiled, nodded slightly then nervously replied. "Well I'd love to but what kind of different?"_

" _I think you know, Donnie." She smiled, whispery whilst lowering her hand down towards in-between his crutch and caressed lightly. He blushed darker, churred more and bit his lower lip as he tried to keep himself under control then he reached down, grasping her wrist gently and held loving in the embrace._

" _Not yet, love. But I will, when I am ready."_

 _She smiled and nodded understandably then kissed him softly, tenderly as he too kissed her back._

The dream faded and Donatello awoke, with a gasp. Looking around his room, only to find himself alone in the room but wondered how could he be dreaming about someone he never knew? Or ever had the privilege to meet? Hurriedly stood up and walked out of his room then went to master splinter's bedroom door, waited for the invitation as he gently knocked.

"Enter." Splinter invited. And the door opened slowly, the purple clad terrapin stepped inside then closed the door behind him. Quietly walked to the table, taking his seat before his sensei and said. "Sensei, could anyone love me?"

Splinter's ear twitched then flattened with deepening sadness as his whiskers bristled alittle followed by welling eyes of warm tears that were held back and replaced with a soft, broken sigh. "What had brought this, my son?" he asked, brokenly and worried.

"I fell asleep and saw something but." He paused and sighed with a heavy exhaled then resumed. "I dreamed of having sex with a woman that I've never met but somehow, drawn to her." Donatello felt greatly embarrassed, discussing about what he had recently dreamed but who else was there, he could tell? His brothers of course, possibly Casey but then again. Could or would they understand?

The old rat, understood what his son was experiencing as his other sons have found love. But had wondered, when this would happen if it would as he feared that his much loved, and brilliant child would be alone while his brothers will be happy.

Splinter softly sighed then finally said. "I have waited for you to come and share what you are envying for, my son. Your brothers are happy, found their wives and begun their families." He paused, and poured a cup of jasmine tea then handed over to Donatello as he graciously accepted the cup. Splinter continued. "You are destined to have a wife as well, Donatello. Just waited and wondered, when that day would come. And now it finally has, just have to wait alittle longer to meet this precious beauty that will bring joy to my son's live."

Donatello smiled, softly as he sipped the tea and looked to the old rat that smiled tenderly and proud. Placing the cup down on the table, and said. "I hope so, sensei."

He smiled warmly. "It will be reality soon _enough_ , my son. Look to your brothers, and their families. Their lives had changed with great positivity and it will change for you as well, Donatello. Good things come to those whom wait. And you've waited long enough, it is your _time_ to find your wife."

Donatello smiled, uncertain whether he should cry or spring up to his feet and hug his sensei. Finally he replied with a soft whisper. "Thankyou sensei." He bowed kindly then stood up, respectfully walked out and closed the door behind him. Splinter smiled, looked to the photograph of his sensei and the second photograph of his new daughters that had brought such joy to his sons lives.

His heart fluttered with warmth and incredible joy of happiness, three are happily married and beginning their own circles, now one is left. He only hopes, prays that a wondrous and angelic beauty will come for Donatello soon as he was getting old, his time is drawing near.

How long can splinter live for before his time finally runs out? He prays that it is not too soon as the old rat desires to be around for the last wedding, to see his last son to finally begin a new chapter in his life and be _happy_.

Ignoring the fact that it could happen from now and sometime in the future, no one can predict to be exact when that day may arrive. But, he decided not to allow that fear consume him or steal the last hope and prayer that continuously kept him going to see the day, he witnesses all his sons married and hopefully to meet his grandchildren before taking the first steps into the realm of spiritual realm where he shall _rest_ in peace and watch over them _peacefully_ while sending his love and guidance.


End file.
